


Treachery

by dandelionqueen



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionqueen/pseuds/dandelionqueen
Summary: Zim's base is destroyed and everyone thinks he's dead, but is he realy? I own nothing. Rating may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5989916/1/Treachery  
> I wrote this in middle school so that thing about the rating changing? It will not

"Automated transmission from Zim's base," a drone announced. "It's been destroyed."

"Is the live camera feed still working?"Asked Tallest Red.

"Yes, it appears to have survived," another drone announced.

"Well then pull it up!" commanded Tallest Purple.

A dark Earth night and a decimated crater of what used to be a base appeared on the screen. Bits and pieces of destroyed technology littered the ground. A boy with scythe-like hair cautiously approached the crater. He bent down and picked up a chunk of machinery that was once a PAK.

"Finally!" he shouted, raising his hands in the air. "Earth is rid of the alien menace!"

Slowly the screen distorted and finally cut off. Everyone began to cheer.

"Zim's dead!"

Unknown to any of the celebrating beings, red eyes glowed behind a long forgotten building. The creature stroked a claw over his new blue and silver PAK. He smirked.

"Too easy," the figure chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Dib had found all that remained of Zim's base. He still couldn't believe that his enemy was finally gone. He never gave Dib a chance to revel Zim for the alien that he was.

"Oh well, at least Earth's not in danger anymore," Dib sighed and flipped through the channels till he got to the one where Mysterious Mysteries was coming on in ten minutes.

He waited as some news bulletin passed by on the screen. Another victim of an unknown kidnapper had been found. The people that were found always had no memory of the kidnapper except for an odd metallic clang that they heard before kidnapped. Authorities were still baffled by the case. The victims had nothing in common and there was never enough evidence to get a good lead.

Dib sighed. The kidnapping had gone on for two weeks now. What was even worse was that it seemed to be getting worse as more victims were found. If ten were found one day, twenty were gone the next.

After his show was over, Dib called Bloaty's. He had compromised with Gaz that if he ordered the new pizza for dinner, she would finish her project that was due tomorrow. Her grades had been falling since their dad had begun another project. In a matter of minutes, the steaming hot pizza was on the table.

"Gaz! Pizza's here!" Dib called up the stairs.

When she didn't immediately come down, he began to wonder if something was up. The phrase "pizza's here" always brought his sister down from her lair.

"Gaz? Did you hear me? I said the pizza is here," Dib rapped his knuckles on her door, which surprisingly creaked open.

"Odd. She never leaves her door open," Dib said as he looked into Gaz's room. "Gaz?"

He stopped. The window was open and his sister's skull necklace was lying on the floor with the string broken. She never left without that necklace. Dib never even saw her take it off.

"No, not you, Gaz," the boy fell to his knees in tears. "GAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz awoke blindfolded and in some sort of liquid with her arms and legs tied by what felt like thread. She was about to give the bonds a good hard tug when she heard a voice.

"Don't bother," it said." I made them myself."

That voice. "If it's anything like that containment chamber you put my brother in, then I have nothing to worry about."

"You still think of me as that sad fool who couldn't make a proper disguise, I see," Zim said. "Nobody ever suspected something more sinister than the simple takeover of a backwater planet."

"Well if you aren't the Zim I know," Gaz said, wishing that the bonds were gone so she could ring his green neck, "then who are you?"

"They all asked the same questions, you know," Zim said, sounding board. "It's always 'who are you', 'why are you doing this', and 'where am I'. It gets mighty monotonous at times."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah yes, who am I. You know my name, but not my past. I assume that is what you are after. But before I explain that, I will tell you something else. At the moment you are being both mind and will wiped. Wiping of the mind is fairly simple and quick. The only thing you will be able to remember of this is the sound of my spider legs. The will wipe, however, is slightly more difficult. It takes a few hours for most humans. That's why you're here.

"During my 'secret mission' on Earth, I watched you and your brother. You two are obviously not normal humans. You both have wills stronger than, as you humans say, steel. Yet even steel can bend and break. Yes, I've found your strengths and weaknesses, little Gaz. If I can break both you and your brother, than your species will soon follow.

"Now about my past, I'm afraid I can't take any chances with you. If I told you and you somehow escaped, you would hold a major piece to the puzzle. I won't make mistakes like the Zim you knew would. Good night, little Gaz, and remember. Your brother will soon follow you."

With that, Gaz was surrounded by pain.


	4. Chapter 4

The only reason why the police were searching the Membrane household for clues was that this time it was Professor Membrane's daughter that was missing. They knew that they would find nothing.

Dib couldn't believe what had happened. He clung to his sister's necklace as though it would bring her back.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Dib shouted. "I have to do …something!"

He stuffed Gaz's necklace into his trench coat pocket. His feet pulled him out the door and toward Zim's old base, yet he knew that he had picked it clean of anything useful. Dib let his feet guide him.

He stopped outside what remained of the fence. The ground was littered in holes to the inner sanctum of the base. Calmly, Dib slid down the nearest one.

Crashing at the bottom, he arrived in a large, dark cavern which dripped broken wires like water. Dib lay down and tried to l the silence calm him, ignoring the glass jabbing him in the back. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, holding his arms in front of his face to shield it. Dib thought he heard movement behind him.

"I know your there," Dib tried to sound brave yet inside he was about to puke from fear. "Come out and face me, coward!"

Red eyes flickered from the darkness. "In…truder!..None…may…pass!..Ma…ster!…Where…are..you!"

A small, beat up robot appeared from the shadows, dragging itself on its one arm and trying to lift its head up. Its legs were missing and wires spilled from its torso. One eye was clinging to its head by a few wires and the other was cracked. With one last heave toward the stunned boy, its surge of power gave out and its eyes went dark once more.

"GIR?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dib held the little robot close to his body, hidden from curious eyes by his trench coat. He flew up the stairs and slammed the doo to his room.

"Wow! How on Earth did I miss this? Me! The obsessive, compulsive Dib!" He babbled excitedly. "I bet I can fix him up and finally prove that I was right that Zim was an alien, or at least have a robotic slave. Dang! Why do I keep talking to myself? Any how, let's see what Tak's ship knows about robots."

Hours later, Dib had made very little progress with the robot. He soon grew frustrated and slammed his large head onto his desk.

"It's as though dark forces are against me!" Dib shouted into the wood.

Then he heard an unexpected clang and looked up to see something drop out of the little robot's head. It was a common CD with the word 'Dib' written on it in letters that looked like someone had scratched them. Curious, the boy stuck it into his computer. A screen with a familiar green face appeared.

"Hello, Dib," Zim said, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the!" Dib mumbled, shocked.

"I knew you would look around my old base when you believed me dead! It would be only a matter of time before you found GIR," Zim chuckled." Now down to business. All you know about me is a lie. It was all part of a greater plan to fool my former leaders into thinking that I was a foolish and deadly loyal defect. I faked my death when I was ready to begin the next phase of my plan. I don't want those hideous fools to have any idea of what I'm up to.

"At the moment, I'm beginning to kidnap your fellow humans. By removing their free-will, they will become mere puppets. They will disappear for a little while and then reappear with no memory of where they went. Once I get good at this, I'll take your sister and then your father. When they return to you, I will be the one controlling them. I will do this to every single human on the planet, saving you for last. Normally I would say I was doing this to torture you, but the fact is I need you for my plan.

"I need the humans for my plan but you can still stop this from happening to your sister. I've watched you, Dib. She means more to you than your father. So much more. You can easily find me. Everyday at the first corner to the left of skool, a bus will stop at noon. You won't recognize me so ask everyone who comes off the bus when the Armada is coming. I'll be the only one with an answer that isn't 'you're crazy'.

"I do realize that from our past you will believe that this is a trap. That is to be expected and you would be as foolish as your fellow humans not to think so. To prove that I am honest, this disk is not programmed to explode or harm your computer in any way. Feel free to turn it into your human authorities as proof so that you can capture me for once in your life. Just remember this. The very fate of the universe rests in your decision. Oh, don't forget to bring GIR."

The screen went blank but all Dib could do was stare at it. His father would be missing in the morning and the world would fall to chaos, but more importantly, Dib could save his sister. Dib realized at that moment that truly for the first time, the world depended on him. Too bad he didn't know what to do.


End file.
